A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to apparatuses and systems for supporting and protecting birds that rest or nest on power poles or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to such apparatuses and systems that are beneficially configured as perches for birds of prey that rest and form nests on electrical power poles having one or more electrical power lines. Even more particularly, this invention relates to such apparatuses and systems that allow the birds of prey to perch and form nests safely above the power lines to avoid injury to the birds and damage to the power lines or electrical system.
B. Background
Power lines cross the United States and many countries delivering electrical power to many millions of people. These power lines are typically supported above the ground by power poles that have a lower end inserted into the ground and an upper end having one or more cross-members which extend outwardly from the power pole to support power lines that run generally parallel on both sides of the power pole. Very often these power poles become places for birds to perch. Large birds of prey, which are also know as raptors, commonly utilize the upper portion of power poles to perch while they search for food and as a location to form their nests. Unfortunately, while entering or exiting the perch area the raptor's wings can touch the power lines and result in electrocution of the raptor and interference of the delivery of electricity along the power lines. As well known in the electrical industry, this is a particular problem for the larger sized raptors, such as eagles and hawks, that can have very wide wingspans. Many of these raptors, some of which are endangered species, are protected by federal and state laws that require electrical utility companies and others to take affirmative action to protect the birds and impose civil and/or criminal penalties on persons who injure or kill one of the protected birds. Some species of raptors are also protected under one more international treaties.
In addition to harm to the raptors that arises from contacting the power lines, contact by raptors and the nests formed by the raptors, particularly the larger raptors, can interfere with the steady delivery of electricity by the utility company. As a result of the need to protect the birds and to ensure reliable electricity supply, electrical power crews commonly climb or otherwise get to the top of a power pole and remove raptor nests in an effort to protect the raptors from harm and to improve delivery of electricity along the power lines. The work of removing nests can be hazardous to the raptors, if not done properly, and can cause injury to the crews who do the work. In addition, the labor and material costs to remove raptor nests on a regular basis and to repair damage to electrical supply systems caused by raptors can be somewhat substantial for a utility company or others, including government agencies, whose responsibility is to protect the raptors and provide electricity.
A number of prior art systems are available for protecting birds or other animals from contacting power lines so as to protect the animal from injury and prevent disruption of electricity supply. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,528 to Blankenship describes a raptor protection unit for use on a power pole comprising a clamp system that attaches to a power pole cross-member and supports a perch above the cross-member and power lines. The clamp system has a L-shaped side-lock that exerts pressure against a stationary C-shaped brace that braces against the top, a side and the bottom of the cross-member. A perch and/or a perch guard, which prevents the raptor from perching on the cross-member, are attached to the side-lock clamps. The perch shown and described is not suitable for nesting. The Blankenship patent also describes a raptor guard by Pacer Industries that attaches to the power pole cross-member with a pair of opposing clamp members to support a perch guard devoid of horizontal outside edges, to prevent perching thereon, above the cross-member to discourage birds from landing on the cross-member. U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,265 to Spencer describes a raptor guard system comprising a saddle that fits over a power pole cross-member to support an X-shaped deterrent extension in an upwardly protruding relation to the cross-member to deter raptors, both physically and visually, from perching or nesting on the cross-member. U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,537 to Williams and U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,107 to Chervick, et al., both of which were assigned at issue to Falcon Enterprises, LLC of Evanston, Wy., describe a mounting bracket and raptor perch guard that comprises a clamp which attaches to a cross-member or other structural member of a power pole and a perch guard that attaches to the top of the clamp. The clamps utilize self-closing brackets that have a lower member which rotatably attaches to an upper member to engage the cross-member therein. The perch guard is a generally triangular-shaped structure that is configured to prevent a bird from landing on the cross-member or extending its wingspan in a manner that contacts adjacent electrical insulators or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,844 to Hoggard, et al. describes a bird protection apparatus having a clamp that clamps to the cross-member to support a perch guard that is similarly configured to the Falcon Enterprises patents described above. U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,506 to Landers describes a bird deterrent apparatus that comprises a tubular-shaped base which attaches to the top of a pole, a post which extends upward from the base and a plurality of moveable, spaced apart fingers that extend downwardly from the top of the post to prevent birds from roosting on the pole.
While the foregoing prior art raptor perch systems and perch guards have had some success in reducing injuries to and the killing of raptors and other birds, they are generally not useful for the raptor to safely nest on the power pole. As known to those skilled in the art, in many areas power poles (despite their present danger) is the safest place for raptors to perch and nest due to the height above the ground and the ability to survey the nearby area for mice and other food. Each of the prior art raptor perch systems or perch guards, except that described in the Landers patent, attach to the cross-member of the power pole, which often does not safely allow a larger sized raptor to perch on the power pole. The prior art patents that merely deter birds from landing and roosting, including the Landers patent, do not address the need for a safe location for the raptors to perch and/or nest. What is needed, therefore, is an improved raptor perch system that allows raptors to safely perch and nest on electrical power poles. The preferred raptor perch system should be configured to position the perch and/or nesting area safely above the power lines and other electrically charged components on the power pole. Preferably, such as systems is easily adapted to existing power poles, is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and relatively easy to install.